


Двое плюс один

by Serenada_san



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Двое плюс один

***  
\- Так, и где все эти чертовы отродья? Уже домой умотали?  
\- Можешь не называть их так, когда мы одни.  
\- С чего бы это?   
\- С того, что я твою политику запугивания и унижения слишком хорошо знаю. Самому-то не надоело еще?  
\- Не-а. Это весело, - Хирума протопал вдоль ряда шкафчиков и вернулся к первому своему вопросу: - Что, и чертов недомерок свалил?   
\- Если ты о Сене, то, видимо, он тоже ушел: формы и сумки нет. Хотя я не заметил, когда он вышел из клуба.   
\- С учетом того, что он должен был здесь все закрыть, завтра эта креветка расплатится дополнительными десятью километрами, - судя по голосу, глаза Хирумы в этот момент зажглись знакомым адским огоньком, и вот тут-то бы Сене и надо было обозначить свое присутствие. Всего пара шагов, автоматная очередь или пинок под зад – это уж как повезет – и вечер был бы таким же, как десятки других вечеров. Но Сена об этом не знал…  
Он и правда собирался уже уходить после тренировки, последним из всех ребят: задержался, наматывая дополнительные круги по полю. Даже Монта и Мамори-неечан отправились домой без него, притом Сена сильно подозревал, что Монта ему за это мысленно крепко пожал руку или даже обнял.   
Кроме Сены оставался только Мусаши, который на улице ждал Хируму: тот не появлялся этим вечером на поле, и одному черту было известно, по каким делам носило капитана Дэвилбатс. Черту – и, видимо, Мусаши. Сена его ни о чем не спрашивал, просто закончил все дела, переоделся, повесил сумку на плечо и собрался на выход, когда вспомнил, что еще утром прихватил с собой сэндвич. Воспоминание оказалось уместным, желудок уже давно лип к спине и завязывался узлом, так что Сена, предвкушая вредный, но аппетитный перекус по дороге домой, заскочил в небольшой закуток между шкафчиками и стеной, где пряталась раковина, чтобы помыть руки. Кто же мог предположить, что соблюдение норм гигиены выльется в итоге в такое… такое…   
Когда резко открылась дверь и с порога зазвучал недовольный голос Хирумы, Сена машинально притих. Потом ему стало любопытно послушать разговор, а потом выскакивать из укрытия стало уже как-то неловко. Сразу вспомнилось, как они с Монтой навещали Сакурабу в больнице и попали в похожее положение. Благо, сейчас Сену никто не колошматил дверью, и он подумал, что если уж сразу не показался, то лучше и вовсе не высовываться. Все равно Хирума ему наказание уже назначил и не отвяжется завтра, так хоть дополнительного ора и подзатыльника избежать получится. Вот сейчас они уйдут, закроют дверь, а Сена отопрет своим ключом, греющим карман, - и был таков. План казался просто блестящим.  
\- Отвяжись от парня, - между тем спокойно сказал Мусаши. – Он же знал, что я еще не ушел.   
\- А это все к старости такими добренькими становятся? – ядовито спросил Хирума и громыхнул дверцей своего шкафчика-люкс, занимающего треть стены. Потом что-то тихо стукнуло о скамейку, раздался щелчок – Хирума готовил ноутбук к работе.   
Мусаши пропустил вопрос мимо ушей:  
\- Ты остаешься здесь? – казалось, он удивлен.   
\- Да. Есть еще кое-какие дела.   
\- Почему не закончишь дома?   
\- Какая разница? Мне все равно, где работать. Здесь привычно. – В наступившей паузе громко лопнул пузырь из жвачки, потом по клавишам застучали пальцы, и наконец послышался немного напряженный вопрос: - Ты разве не собирался уходить?   
На секунду Сена отвлекся от паники, которую вызвало известие, что Хирума будет торчать здесь неизвестно сколько: иногда казалось, что он киборг, способный работать без передыху часами, и это сейчас было очень, очень некстати. Но его вопрос… Сена в недоумении навострил уши, ничего не понимая. Зачем же тогда Мусаши дожидался Хируму, если тот сейчас откровенно его выпроваживает? Внутри зазвенел тревожный звоночек, намекающий, что лучше бы наплевать на неловкость и все-таки выползти на свет божий. Сказать какую-нибудь глупость, например, что он тут задремал стоя, как лошадь, вот и не отозвался сразу. Все равно Хирума считает его, вместе со всеми остальными, идиотом – может, пронесет?   
С другой стороны, Сена ясно почувствовал, что как раз сейчас ему появляться нельзя. Вообще. Никак. Ни в коем случае. Ему было сложно объяснить это ощущение, но когда Мусаши оказывался рядом с Хирумой, в том что-то менялось. Противоположности, на которых строился его характер, стремились к пределу: отвязное, до чертей пугающее безумие пополам со строгостью к себе и окружающим. Он будто становился собой до странной показушной крайности, и этот спектакль был рассчитан на одного зрителя.   
В то же время Сена впервые видел, чтобы Хирума с кем-то общался на равных. Считался с чьим-то мнением. Раньше казалось, что такое в принципе невозможно, что Хирума способен только манипулировать, плести интриги, подавлять, заставлять, запугивать, шантажировать, издеваться или, в редких случаях, быть отстраненно-снисходительным и немного покровительствующим, пока никто не видит. С появлением Мусаши выяснилось, что демонскую кровь разбавляет еще и человеческая. Сейчас у Сены неожиданно появилась возможность разобраться в природе этого невероятного феномена, а он вжимался в стену спиной и думал, что он тут совсем-совсем лишний.   
В комнате несколько секунд было тихо, потом Мусаши невозмутимо спросил:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?   
Хирума быстро набрал что-то на ноутбуке – щелк-щелк-щелк – и почти беззвучно хмыкнул. Сена даже не был уверен, не послышалось ли ему, он ведь уже привык, что вопросы, которые ему неинтересны или на которые он не хочет отвечать, Хирума просто игнорирует, даже плечом не дернет. А сейчас он совершенно точно не хотел отвечать, почему-то это не вызывало сомнений. Даже не видя их, Сена представлял, как это выглядит со стороны: Мусаши стоит со скрещенными руками, а Хирума сидит спиной к нему, верхом на скамейке, и сосредоточенно смотрит в монитор компьютера. Так все обычно разговаривают – пытаются разговаривать – с Хирумой, когда он по-настоящему занят или же хочет сделать вид, что занят.   
Но Мусаши это, видно, с толку не сбивало.  
\- Вообще, я тебя ждал, - спокойно и увесисто. Сена бы так не смог, он после фирменного Хируминого игнора просто тихо улетучился бы из клуба.  
\- М? Зачем?   
\- Думал, зайдем куда-нибудь перекусить.  
\- Я уже ужинал, - после микроскопической паузы отрезал Хирума и застрочил по клавиатуре как из пулемета.   
\- Тогда чаю попить. Твоего любимого, - мелькнула улыбка в голосе, будто теплом повеяло.   
Хирума фыркнул, отозвался ворчливо:  
\- Мне не до чаев. Эта команда русских может стать занозой в заднице, а времени уже в обрез.   
Сена понятия не имел, о какой команде речь, зато Мусаши, видимо, был в курсе, но на замечание Хирумы отозвался словами, к футболу никакого отношения не имеющими:  
\- Можешь хоть на час от своего ноутбука отлипнуть? Мы сейчас видимся каждый день, а общались нормально только после матча с Бандо Спайдерс.   
\- Полтора года без разговоров обходились, а тут тебе общения захотелось? Точно стареешь, - Хирума говорил насмешливо, но в привычный демонский тон вкрались позванивающие, как струны на ветру, ноты. Будто он сказал больше, чем хотел, но удержаться не смог.  
\- Тринадцать тысяч двести девяносто семь часов и сорок девять минут, а? – вдруг спросил Мусаши невозмутимо, как и прежде, а Сена вспомнил, что это за время. На столько, по словам Хирумы, опоздал их кикер. Во время матча некогда было заморачиваться такими деталями, у Сены на уме был только Акаба с его паучьими сетями, но теперь он понял, что такая точность была более чем странной.   
\- Ляпнул первые числа, пришедшие на ум, - легкомысленно отозвался Хирума, снова лопая жвачный пузырь. – На чертовы отродья такие фишки все еще производят эффект.   
\- Нет. Неправда, - коротко сказал Мусаши, и Сена тут же поверил – в самом деле, неправда. – Я потом посчитал, примерно так и получилось. Хотя с минутами, конечно, угадать трудно.   
Хирума молчал довольно долго, и Сене до жути хотелось видеть его лицо – лицо дьявола, уличенного в маленькой, но лжи. Притом такой лжи, которую он предпочел бы все-таки скрыть.   
\- И что? – наконец спросил он равнодушно, отбивая на клавиатуре ритм танго.   
\- Ты ведь был уверен, что я приду, - с затаенным восхищением сказал Мусаши. – Даже я понятия не имел, а ты, чертов маньяк, был уверен.   
\- Нет. Но возможность этого составляла, по моим подсчетам, семьдесят три процента.   
\- У тебя на лице были написаны, по-моему, все девяносто девять.  
\- Ну, ты же сам сказал, что знаешь мои методы.  
\- Блеф? – послышалась неторопливая уверенная поступь, а потом скрип лавки – Мусаши сел рядом с Хирумой. – Я бы с тобой в покер играть не сел. Потому что выглядело убедительно. В конце концов, ты привел меня на поле.   
\- Слушай, за слезливыми рассказами о том, как мы с верой и надеждой ждали тебя, иди лучше к Курите. Он тебя и чаем напоит, и тортик испечет, и альбом с фотками покажет, а мне реально некогда.   
\- Хирума… - Мусаши понизил голос, и имя прозвучало почти неуверенно. – Прости. Ты же знаешь, я работал, как проклятый, на себя-то времени не хватало. А ты занимался клубом и тоже без дела не сидел.   
Сена, уныло подпирающий стену и мечтающий об ужине, душе и постели, замер, словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем и одним махом изменил атмосферу в комнате. Он еще не до конца понял, что происходит, но было странно тревожно и щекотно внутри, будто в руках у него бьется тайна.   
Хирума, кажется, вздохнул, и только поэтому его ответ прозвучал с опозданием:  
\- Ты что, старикашка, оправдываешься? Забей. Бывают обстоятельства, с которыми ничего нельзя сделать, надо просто принять и идти дальше. Я так и сделал тогда.   
\- Да? С той самой подставкой для мяча за пазухой?  
\- Она в шкафу пылилась, не обольщайся. Нам нужен был кикер. И потом, я не люблю болтунов, не держащих слово, а ты обещал поехать с нами на Рождественский Кубок. Так что ты должен был вернуться и закончить матч.  
Сена боялся лишний раз дохнуть и машинально пялился на свои ботинки, отмечая на одном пятнышко грязи. Этот разговор был не совсем похож на разговор обычных друзей.   
\- Значит, все дело в том обещании? В надписях на телевизоре? В непробитом ударе? – снова послышался шорох, движение, скрип скамейки, по которой кто-то двигается, и захлебнувший клавиатурный стрекот: - Или есть что-то еще, Хирума?   
\- То, что мы ждали тебя, еще не значит, что и я – ждал, - сказал Хирума, будто плетью хлестнул.  
\- Блефуешь, - ответил Мусаши, но в тоне недоставало уверенности.   
\- Откуда тебе знать? Следил за мной? – суровые интонации Хирумы вдруг сменились едкими, как кислота: из одной крайности в другую за долю секунды, в этом он весь.   
\- Не следил. Но… - голос Мусаши стал тяжелым, как кувалда. – Узнаю – урою.   
\- Ке-ке-ке, - рассыпался в смешке Хирума, - меня?  
\- Всех, - снова спокойно, как принявший твердое решение человек, пообещал Мусаши.  
А потом какая-то незримая сила, попахивающая паранормальщиной, отлепила Сену от стены и подпихнула вперед на три беззвучных шага, потому что верить ушам он перестал – потребовалось визуальное подтверждение происходящего.   
Некой вялой частью плывущего сознания он даже подумал, что если прав, то они его не увидят, хотя в любом случае он бы выглянул из своего убежища. Одна секунда намертво впаяла в подкорку образ Мусаши, который, сидя позади Хирумы вплотную, целовал его, цепко удерживая одной рукой напряженное, вздыбленное, неудобно изогнутое тело, а другой – острый подбородок.   
Сена метнулся назад, зажал рот рукой, чтобы не выдать себя ни единым звуком, и всего лишь прикусил язык до снопа звезд из глаз. Осыпающиеся звезды оказались уместны, потому что вокруг раннигбэка Деймон Дэвилбатс, Айшилда 21, Кобаякавы Сены, рушилось мироздание.   
Хирума резко выдохнул, выдрался из крепких объятий. Раздался звук, с которым обычно пистолет снимают с предохранителя. Сена в вязком дурмане неожиданно отчетливо представил, как Мусаши в лицо глянуло дуло, и поежился. Влюбленный Хирума (а в том, что он влюблен, Сена теперь, в приступе озарения, не сомневался ни мгновения) оставался верен себе, и даже больше, чем когда-либо.   
\- На меня это и раньше не действовало, и теперь не подействует. Ты переобщался с малышней, - заметил явно невпечатленный Мусаши.   
Хирума хмыкнул:  
\- С директором до сих пор срабатывает.  
Беззаботный тон вполне удался бы, не будь голос таким незнакомо хриплым.   
\- Убери пушку, - посоветовал Мусаши.  
\- Убери грабли, - выдвинул встречное предложение Хирума.  
\- М? Тебе перестало это нравиться? – Сена даже представить себе не мог, что голос Мусаши способен звучать вот так. И слава богу, что не мог, потому что даже его, с расстояния в пару метров, пробрало до костей.  
\- Что? Подростковые обжимания по темным углам? – исходил ядом Хирума и, судя по копошению, пытался вывернуться.   
\- Ты прав, - внезапно согласился Мусаши. – Этого уже маловато.   
\- Ты… какого дьявола… творишь? – в перерывах между звуками поцелуев прошипел Хирума, добавляя целую гамму новых деталей к своему образу в сознании Сены.  
\- Такого. Деймонского.   
\- Уронишь ноутбук – скормлю Церберу.   
\- Я-то при чем? Сам ногами не дергай.   
\- Старикан хренов, «молнию» не сломай!  
\- Тогда сам расстегни.  
\- Пош-шел ты! Извращенец долбаный, да я… теб-бя-а…  
Что он собирался сделать с Мусаши, так и осталось тайной: захлебнувшись словами, Хирума просто громко, надрывно задышал, как после марафона. К дыханию примешивались совсем тихое, неразборчивое бормотание Мусаши, гул кулеров позабытого компьютера и еще кое-какие звуки, точно не предназначенные для чужих ушей.   
Сена с удовольствием сполз бы на пол, да только его золотые, самые быстрые ноги стали как каменные. Каменным стало и еще кое-что в его теле, и вот это было настоящей катастрофой, потому что мозг исправно думал что-то вроде «Кошмар! Ужас» - и так же исправно слал дурманящие, смазанные, будто показанные через запотевшее стекло картинки, на которых был он и кто-то еще, кто-то с завораживающим синим взглядом, и они…. они делали то же, что делали сейчас Мусаши и Хирума, и даже больше. Тело будто бросили на адскую сковороду и доводили теперь до румяной корочки: жарко, душно, липко от возбуждения и страха, стыдно… Набор эмоций – как коктейль Молотова. Два шага до взрыва… два вздоха…  
Хирума вздохнул особенно чувственно, почти застонал, почти вскрикнул. Сена подпирал спиной холодную стену – и почти видел, как обрушивается назад, на грудь Мусаши их неприступный демон, для которого нашелся укротитель.   
Какое-то время в комнате было тихо, потом зашуршала ткань оправляемой одежды и послышался недовольный, но сытый голос Хирумы:  
\- Ну что, пообщались?   
\- Это было только начало разговора. И не вздумай больше меня избегать.   
\- Много чести, чертов старикан, - Хирума фыркнул, об скамью что-то тяжело брякнуло – видимо, пистолет он из рук так и не выпускал все это время. Помолчал и сказал очень спокойно, на выдохе: - Это был блеф.  
\- Да. Я знаю.  
Опять сердитое фырканье и резковатое:  
– Давай уже, вали отсюда. Ты же наверняка в больницу собирался.  
\- Сам виноват, что задержался, - Мусаши, кажется, замешкался, но все же спросил: - Может, со мной пройдешься?   
\- Что, прогулки под луной? – ноутбук снова ожил под пальцами Хирумы, как ни в чем не бывало. – Ты мне, блять, еще цветочки притащи.   
\- И притащу, если хочешь.  
\- Пошел вон.   
\- Хм, а поцелуй на прощание? – усмехнулся Мусаши, вставая. Ответом ему стали два ненавязчивых выстрела. – Ладно, не в этот раз.  
\- Не в этой жизни.   
\- До завтра, Хирума.  
\- Угу.   
\- Передам отцу привет от тебя.  
Дверь открылась и хлопнула. Щелканье клавиатуры тут же смолкло, и стало по-настоящему тихо.  
Сена не знал уже, каким богам молиться, чтобы все это наконец закончилось и он оказался дома, в постели, желательно с откорректированной памятью. В тусклое зеркало, висящее над раковиной, было страшно смотреть: лицо у него цветом напоминало жгучий красный перец, глаза, поправ физиологию, стали больше раза в три, непонятно когда искусанные губы пунцовели. Короче говоря, видок тот еще.   
К последним репликам их разговора Сена уже почти не прислушивался, занятый истошным биением собственного сердца и перевариванием мысли, звучащей приблизительно как «Они… это… эээ… Мусаши-сан и Хирума-сан… вроде как давно уже… вместе, в смысле – совсем вместе».   
После того как за Мусаши закрылась дверь, прошла пара томительных минут, в течение которых Сена считал, что худшее осталось позади. Он понял всю глубину своего заблуждения, когда на и без того темный закуток легла густая рогатая тень. Сена обмер, запоздало подумал, что дышать надо было еще тише, а лучше – вообще не дышать, медленно повернул голову и встретил приветливую улыбку дула автомата.   
\- Так ты все-таки не ушел, креветка, - сказал Хирума так ласково, что желание оказаться где-нибудь глубоко под землей стало критическим.   
Сена беспомощно икнул. Взгляд у Хирумы был парадоксальным, одновременно сытым и очень, очень голодным: он жаждал крови.  
\- Ну-ка назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должен выпустить тебя отсюда живым, - попросил демон и передернул затвор.   
Сена посмотрел на палец, поглаживающий спусковой крючок, снова заглянул в алые светящиеся дыры, заменившие глаза Хирумы, и залепетал, подстегиваемый инстинктом самосохранения:  
\- У меня… у меня провалы в памяти… и вообще проблемы с головой… и со слухом… Я… я ничего не слышал, не видел, не помню, не знаю, не скажу, не подумаю, не… не…   
В это мгновение его перемкнуло, мозг отключился, все нервные импульсы устремились к ногам, и Сена впервые в жизни перешел в Дэвилбат Гоуст прямо с места. Каким-то чудом он протаранил прифигевшего на миг Хируму и на полной скорости устремился к двери, подбадриваемый короткой оздоровительной автоматной очередью вслед.   
Вырываясь из клуба на волю, Сена еще не знал, как он завтра будет смотреть в глаза им обоим, зато у него было ощущение, что только что его ноги преодолели барьер «сорок ярдов за четыре и две десятых секунды».


End file.
